(One shot) Đối nghịch
by SaoriKido81
Summary: Friedrich von Hohenzollern, Maria Theresa Walburga Amalia Christina, số phận đã định để hai người họ trở thành những đấng quân vương vĩ đại đồng thời cũng khiến cả hai luôn đối đầu nhau trong suốt thời gian tại vị. Định mệnh khiến họ không thể ở cạnh nhau nhưng lại luôn bị ám ảnh về đối phương.
**[One shot] Đối nghịch**

 **Author:** Saori Kido81

 **Pairing:** Fritz x Maria Theresa

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Không có gì thuộc về bạn cả. Chỉ là dựa trên những sự kiện lịch sử, nhân vật lịch sử được bạn bôi tro trát vữa vào nữa. Tư tưởng của nhân vật chỉ là chút tự sướng chứ không phải bằng chứng lịch sử hay dẫn chứng thuyết phục. Nó chỉ phục vụ cho sự nghiệp chèo thuyền, chấm hết. Đừng ai dựa vô đây mà bảo hai người này tình ngay lý gian gì.

Chữ thẳng là suy nghĩ của Fritz, _chữ nghiêng là suy nghĩ của Maria_.

* * *

[Fritz POV]

Ngày đó tuổi thiếu niên, ta đã nghe danh của nàng. Đại công chúa của đế quốc, thông minh mẫn tiệp, tài năng xuất chúng, xinh đẹp dịu dàng, bảo vật vô giá được nâng niu bởi Đấng Quân thượng. Cũng từ những năm tháng mơ mộng thiếu niên đó, ta đã hình dung về một bóng dáng yêu kiều trong chiếc váy satin xanh thẫm. Lời đồn đại về trí tuệ của nàng càng khiến ta mến mộ, thậm chí điều đó khiến tình yêu ngây thơ thêm mãnh liệt, còn vượt xa cả những miêu tả có cánh về nhan sắc kiều diễm.

Ngày phụ vương bàn chuyện hôn sự, thâm tâm ta muốn cất lời nói: người ta muốn lấy chỉ có mình nàng. Có lẽ đó thực sự là điều ngớ ngẩn của tuổi niên thiếu. Thậm chí phụ vương còn không bao giờ hỏi ta có bằng lòng với nữ công tước đó không. Người duy nhất quan tâm đến suy nghĩ của ta là mẫu hậu, tuy nhiên, điều ta yêu cầu cũng vượt quá khả năng của người. Trở thành phò mã của Đức Quân thượng đồng nghĩa với việc ta từ bỏ ngôi vị Hoàng thái tử, chuyện mà phụ vương kiên quyết không chấp nhận. Có cách nào có thể có được nàng mà không mất đi vương vị? Hoàn toàn không thể. Đó là yêu cầu của Đức Quân thượng nếu bất kỳ quý tộc nào muốn có được công chúa.

Ta chỉ đành giấu nỗi niềm đó trong lòng, cười nhạo bản thân mơ tưởng về một người con gái chưa từng gặp mặt. Có lẽ nàng không xinh đẹp như lời đồn, càng không thông minh như những gì người ta nói. Huống chi, hôn sự của nàng đã sớm được ước định. Ta có gì để mong chờ, thương nhớ. Tất cả chỉ là suy nghĩ trẻ con mà thôi. Buông bỏ, ta từ bỏ mối tình si chưa một lần gặp gỡ, quyết chống lại vua cha để tìm đến tình yêu đích thực của đời mình. Kết quả, ta thất bại. Sự non trẻ của ta hoàn toàn bị quyền uy của phụ vương vùi dập. Hại chết người bạn trung thành, bị đối xử như tù nhân, đó là cái giá của tự do ta mơ tưởng.

…..

 _[M_ _aria POV]_

 _Sống sót trên sinh mạng của anh chị em mình, ta có phải là kẻ đáng được sinh ra. Ta sớm nhìn thấy nỗi thất vọng trong mắt phụ hoàng và mẫu hậu nhưng không thể làm gì hơn ngoài cố gắng, nỗ lực hoàn thiện mình. Trong mắt thần dân của đế quốc này, ta là Đại công chúa như hoa như ngọc được Quân thượng nâng niu, nhưng chỉ mình ta hiểu rằng ánh nhìn của phụ hoàng luôn hiển hiện một suy nghĩ: Nếu nó là con trai thì thật tốt._

 _Ta thành thạo cưỡi ngựa, bắn cung, ta thành thạo pháp luật, chính trị, ta thành thạo kĩ thuật, hội họa, âm nhạc và khiêu vũ, ta cùng phụ hoàng tham dự những buổi triều chính từ năm 14 tuổi. Chưa một lần nào người hỏi bàn chính sự với ta._

 _Cả tuổi thiếu niên, ta chưa từng nghe danh hắn. Mối tình đầu của ta dành hết cho người một đi không trở lại. Người con trai mạnh mẽ với đôi mắt nâu nhạt uy nghi đó từng khiến ta thảng thốt. "Người chính là cô dâu của ta sao?" – Ta đến giờ mãi không quên lời chọc ghẹo của gã thiếu niên với một cô bé chỉ vừa tròn 6 tuổi. Thế nhưng căn bệnh hiểm nghèo đó đã cướp người ra đi mãi mãi. Ta không còn bị những lời chòng ghẹo đó làm xấu hổ đến phát điên lên nữa, nhưng có gì đó hụt hẫng khiến nước mắt cứ lã chã tuôn rơi._

 _Cuối cùng, ta dần hiểu ra, cuộc hôn nhân mà ta luôn mơ tưởng thủa thiếu thời sẽ luôn là mộng ảo. Đại công chúa quý giá gì chứ, sinh ra trong hoàng tộc, dù cao quý thế nào cũng chỉ là món hàng chính trị. Rất nhiều người xuất hiện, lướt qua thoáng đến, hình như nhớ lại cũng có tên của hắn trong số đó._

 _Người xuất hiện lần này trước mặt ta là em trai người. Khi nhìn thấy, ta gần như choáng váng. Dáng vẻ đó, tác phong đó, trái tim bỗng bồi hồi nhớ lại những chuyện xưa, tựa như ta nhìn thấy người đó quay trở về._

 _Tính cách chàng khác hẳn hoàng huynh. Chàng nho nhã, lịch thiệp và vô cùng dễ chịu. Những áp lực của triều đình luôn tan biến khi ta đến gặp chàng, trò chuyện cùng chàng. Sự dịu dàng đó khiến ta nhẹ nhõm, bất chấp những tranh cãi ngoài kia đang khiến cả đế quốc chao đảo. Ta không biết người ta yêu là chàng, hay là hình bóng mãi theo đuổi thời thơ ấu, ta chỉ biết rằng đây là người đàn ông ta cần. Một người đàn ông dám từ bỏ danh vị, từ bỏ quyền thừa kế để chọn lựa ta. Ta thề trên bản thân, sẽ đem tất cả những gì đang có và sẽ có trao cả về nơi chàng. Người sẽ không bao giờ khiến ta thất vọng… Hoặc là do ta đã từng nghĩ vậy._

 _Chàng đã là chồng của ta. Ta không được phép giận dữ với chàng, không được phép phản bội lại chàng dù rằng chàng đã giày xéo tim ta không biết bao nhiêu lần. Ta tôn trọng chàng dù chàng khiến thần dân ta thất vọng. Ta yêu thương chàng và sẽ vẫn giữ tâm nguyện trao những gì đang có và sẽ có cho chàng._

…

Số phận dường như định đoạt chúng ta phải đối đầu. Đó là những gì ta suy nghĩ. Phụ hoàng chúng ta cùng qua đời một năm, và sau đó cả hai ta cùng lên kế vị. Đó có phải trò đùa của định mệnh? Trớ trêu thay, những cảm tình ta dành cho nàng thời niên thiếu đã trôi theo bọt nước, trôi theo cuộc hôn nhân chính trị nhạt nhẽo của ta và cháu họ nàng, trôi theo lý tưởng về một liệt cường ta quyết tâm theo đuổi. Giờ đây, với ta, nàng không là gì khác ngoài bàn đạp để vương quốc ta thống trị thiên hạ.

Người chồng của nàng nhu nhược và hèn kém làm sao? Nàng muốn đưa hắn lên ngai vị, mặc cho những phản bội hắn gây ra cho chính nàng và đế quốc. Ngốc nghếch, vậy mà ta đã từng đánh giá cao trí tuệ của nàng. Quả nhiên, lời đồn chỉ là lời đồn mà thôi.

Thái độ đó là sao? Sự kiêu ngạo của một nữ hoàng đế không có thực quyền. Người đàn ông của nàng không bao giờ có thể thành đế vương nếu không có sự ủng hộ của ta. Vậy một miếng đất nho nhoi và ngai vị nàng muốn nhường cho người chồng ngu ngốc… Bên nào trọng, bên nào khinh? Nữ hoàng, hãy cho ta một câu trả lời và ta sẽ đáp lại nàng bằng hành động.

…

 _Kẻ ngạo mạn đó là ai? Viên ngọc quý của đế quốc là để hắn muốn nói lấy là lấy. Từng tấc đất của tổ tiên, ta tuyệt đối không để chúng dễ dàng chiếm được. Quyền kế vị của ta là hợp lẽ. Ta không cần một tiểu vương nhỏ nhoi lên tiếng._

….

Nữ hoàng, người đã có chiến lược sai lầm. Ta sẽ khiến người thấy từ chối đề nghị này sẽ mang lại nhục nhã như thế nào. Lần đầu tiên va chạm của chúng ta diễn ra như vậy. Chiến tranh và lại chiến tranh. Bão tố gầm xé, sấm sét chói lòa, sự đối đầu của hai ta chỉ khiến cho mặt đất rung chuyển và rừng sồi hoang tàn.

Có điều, nàng đưa ra nhiều quyết định sáng suốt hơn ta nghĩ. Tha cho kẻ tội đồ từng bị biếm bởi phụ hoàng, đưa hắn lên ngôi tướng để trợ giúp quân đội non nớt. Tự mình xưng vương, cưỡi ngựa cổ vũ lòng quần, thậm chí bất chấp thân phận mà giả mạo giới tính. Có lẽ, lúc đó ta còn đánh giá nàng cao hơn nếu biết nàng đã mạo hiểm với hài nhi trong bụng. Ta đã nghĩ, liệu có phải điều đó ngăn cản việc nàng tới chiến trường? Nơi ta có thể trực tiếp nhìn thấy nàng.

Sau bao thắng lợi, ta lại bị thua trận chỉ vì đám kỵ binh thề sống chết trung thành với nữ hoàng của họ. Ta tự hỏi người phụ nữ kia có mê lực ghê gớm gì để điều khiển cả một đội quân lớn mạnh như vậy. Lần đầu tiên thất bại, lần đầu tiên thất bại của ta lại bởi tay một người đàn bà. Ngay cả khi giành chiến thắng cuối cùng, ta vẫn không thể ngừng nguôi nỗi khó chịu này. Trí thông minh của một người phụ nữ, hừ, điều nhảm nhí nhất mà ta từng biết. Nếu nàng ta thực sự thông minh đã không cố thủ điên dại như vậy. Cuối cùng cái giá phải trả vẫn là mất đi viên ngọc quý của mình, vẫn là cố gắng đưa tên chồng khờ dại lên ngai vị. Nàng vẫn chỉ là một người đàn bà thiếu kiên quyết. Ta không thể không trào phúng một nữ hoàng ngờ nghệch.

…..

 _Mất rồi, mất thật rồi! Mảnh đất quý giá mà cha ông để lại. Tên khốn nạn đó đã cướp đi đất đai, cướp đi sinh mạng của bao con dân đế quốc. Ta đã chẳng làm được gì ngoài khóc than cho họ. Ta chẳng thể làm gì xứng đáng với sự hi sinh của họ. Cuối cùng, ta vẫn là chịu thua._

 _Tên đại sứ kia lảng vảng xung quanh cung điện làm gì? Hắn cứ vậy lầm lũi theo từng bước đi của ta, ghi ghi chép chép. Người đang làm gì vậy? Chiến tranh kết thúc rồi. Về đi, về với tên hoàng đế khốn kiếp của các người. Kẻ đã gây ra cơn ác mộng tệ hại nhất cuộc đời ta. Kẻ đem thất bại của ta ra châm biếm và cười cợt. Hắn là kẻ đến danh dự của một người đàn ông cũng chẳng còn_ _[_ _1_ _]_ _._

…

Bức thư hôm nay ta nhận được lại là những gì mà những bức thư trước đề cập. Hay lắm, nàng căm ghét ta như ta căm ghét nàng. Ta chẳng thấy trò trào phúng này có gì không hay ho cả. Tuy nhiên, sự mẫn cán của nàng khiến ta khâm phục. Nhiều lúc, ta mường tượng ra đôi mắt to tròn, xanh thăm thẳm kia đang dõi theo từng vết mực trên những tờ tấu chương của quần thần. Mái tóc nghiêng nghiêng theo dõi chăm chú bản đồ đế quốc, cùng nghị sự với những cố vấn hoàng gia. Nàng quả thực làm được những điều một người đàn ông cũng khó mà đạt được. Nhưng ta vẫn không muốn thừa nhận.

…

 _Chiến tranh rồi lại chiến tranh, ta đứng nhìn giang sơn ngày càng cạn kiệt. Tại sao tên hoàng đế đó cứ phải bức ép ta đến vậy. Giành lại mảnh đất của tổ tiên là sai sao? Ta không thể ra chiến trường, không thể trực tiếp đối đầu với tên khốn đó. Kẻ giày vò suốt cuộc đời ta chỉ là hắn. Mối căm thù này còn đáng hận hơn những lần Quân thượng rời bỏ ta đến với những nhân tình. "Đàn bà chỉ được phép yên lặng, phải vâng phục mọi đàng. Trẫm không cho phép đàn bà dạy dỗ, cũng không được cầm quyền trên đàn ông." Đó là tuyên ngôn của hắn, là sự ám chỉ đối với ta và vô số nữ vương khác đang cai trị. Ngạo mạn, hống hách, ta tuyệt đối không để hắn thỏa mãn với tư tưởng độc đoán đó. Đàn bà thì sao? Chính tay ta sẽ dạy dỗ hắn._

…

Chiến tranh rồi lại chiến tranh, ta đứng nhìn giang sơn thêm rộng mở. Ta đã đưa vương quốc trở nên vĩ đại hơn bất cứ tiên vương nào từng làm. Ôi cái danh vị chí cao vô thượng, ta sẽ ban nó cho phu quân của nàng bởi với ta, nó chỉ là thứ hão huyền vô vị.

Ta nghe nói nàng đã khiến cho tướng lĩnh của mình phải hổ thẹn bởi những hiểu biết quân sự. Thật đáng tiếc chẳng thể giáp mặt nàng trên chiến trường. Ta cũng nghe đại sứ của mình ca tụng về tài cưỡi ngựa bắn cung của nàng. Có chăng ta nên chế giễu nàng khi liên tục hoài thai trong suốt những năm trời tranh chấp.

…..

 _Chiến tranh rồi lại chiến tranh, với những liệt cường hùng mạnh như vậy, hắn ta còn có cơ hội chiến thắng sao. Ta nghe báo tin về những chiến thắng không ngừng, lòng khấp khởi mừng thầm._

…

Chiến tranh rồi lại chiến tranh, kẻ duy nhất khiến ta nếm mùi thất bại chỉ có mình vị nữ hoàng đó. Kẻ khiến ta rơi vào khốn cùng cũng chỉ có mình nàng. Chỉ có phép lạ mới đem đến sự khải hoàn cho kẻ mất đi tất cả này. Rồi phép lạ đã xảy ra thật. Lần đầu tiên, ta nhìn nhận lại. Vị nữ hoàng kia, nàng có thực sự là kẻ bất tài mà ta căm ghét?

…

 _Kết thúc rồi, cuối cùng chẳng thể lấy lại. Những người đã nằm xuống vẫn vô ích. Ta chẳng thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc khóc than. Ta biết không thể lấy lại những gì đã mất, cũng như Chúa trời đã đứng về phía tên khốn kiếp đó rồi. Ta chưa một lần hoài nghi tài năng của hắn, ta đã cẩn trọng mỗi khi đối đầu với hắn, để rồi ngay khi thắng lợi có thể nằm trong tầm tay, hắn lại "cải tử hoàn sinh", ca khúc khải hoàn._

…..

Kết thúc rồi, cuối cùng đã không còn gì nuối tiếc. Những binh sĩ tử trận tô điểm cho hắc ưng cao quý, vương quốc ta gây dựng vẫn trường tồn không sứt mẻ. Ta ngạo nghễ nhìn xem nàng có thể làm được điều gì và rồi lại lặng lẽ. Sau bao thất bại và đau thương, nàng vẫn tiếp tục cai trị tốt thần dân của mình, mở nhà thương, trường học. Tham vọng của nàng khiến cho triều đại nàng cai trị trở nên gương mẫu hơn bao giờ hết. Thật nực cười khi bản thân ta cuối cùng cũng phải thừa nhận: Những thành tựu của nàng là thành tựu của một người đàn ông vĩ đại.

…

 _Chàng đã ra đi mãi mãi, để lại ta trơ trọi trên cuộc đời này. Hoàng nhi không hiểu cho nỗi khổ của ta. Những đứa con của ta cũng lần lượt rời xa người mẹ đáng thương này. Ôn lại những chuyện cũ, cuộc đời của ta dường như chỉ là những tháng ngày cố gắng rồi lại cố gắng. Ta xây dựng đất nước, bảo vệ giang sơn, quyết chiến tử thủ… Tất cả đều vì người đàn ông kia. Từ khi nào, sự tồn tại của hắn lại ảnh hưởng tới cuộc sống của ta nhiều đến vậy._

….

Nàng từ bỏ cung điện vàng son, từ bỏ trang sức lụa là, cắt đi cả mái tóc duyên dáng tuyệt trần, trầm mặc trong căn phòng sơn đen và bộ đồ góa phụ. Kẻ đó khiến nàng thương tâm nhiều đến vậy, đau buồn nhiều đến vậy sao? Đó là điều được gọi là "tình yêu", thứ ta chỉ cảm nhận qua văn chương nhạc họa. Dù nàng có là một nhà lãnh đạo xuất sắc, suy nghĩ thực tế, tính tình quyết đoán vẫn không vượt qua những điều nữ nhi thường tình. Chúng ta thật trái ngược khi ta chẳng có những cảm xúc mãnh liệt đó dành cho hoàng hậu. Ta thậm chí còn không buồn nhìn mặt nàng ấy từ rất lâu rồi. Lựa chọn của ta lại là ngồi đây đọc những bức thư gửi về từ hoàng cung xa xôi, nghe kể về nàng và những việc nàng làm thường ngày. Một người phụ nữ ta đối địch gần như suốt thời gian tại vị. Giữa chúng ta… nhiều lúc tự hỏi, ngoài chiến tranh liệu còn lưu giữ được điều gì khác?

Bức thư riêng đầu tiên nàng chủ động gửi tới ta lại liên quan đến sự lo lắng cho hoàng nhi của mình. Phải, vị hoàng đế trẻ đó tài giỏi hơn nàng và sẽ còn tiến xa hơn nữa. Ta luôn dõi theo nó như nhìn những mầm mon lớn lên từ những cuộc chiến mà hai ta đối địch. Ta không có hậu duệ nào của riêng mình, ta lo lắng trước tương lai vương quốc vốn phát triển chỉ dựa vào sự cố gắng của riêng mình. Cả cuộc đời này ta cống hiến cho quốc gia để rồi nhận ra: ai sẽ tiếp tục để ta gửi gắm ý chí đó. Ta dõi theo hoàng nhi của nàng bởi biết rằng hoàng đế trẻ tuổi kia chính là đối thủ có thể khiến bao năm công lao của ta trở thành cát bụi. Tuy nhiên, ta hứa với nàng, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không để nàng lo lắng về tính mạng hoàng nhi. Ta sẽ không để nàng chịu bất kỳ tổn thương nào nữa. Những điều ta khiến nàng căm hận và tức giận đã quá nhiều rồi. Thất bại trong cuộc tiến quân của con trai nàng, ta cũng không truy cứu. Ta sẽ không đòi hỏi một điều gì từ nàng nữa, nữ hoàng của ta. Hãy để ta tự nói điều này từ tận sâu trái tim mình.

…..

 _Con trai ta đã trở về, bình an và lành lặn. Người đàn ông đó ít nhất đã giữ lời hứa với ta. Hắn cũng không có đòi hỏi về bồi thường chiến phí. Kỳ lạ, tại sao hắn lại làm như vậy? Hắn chẳng có trách nhiệm hay nghĩa vụ gì nhưng lại hứa sẽ không để tính mạng hoàng nhi bị tổn thương. Hắn cũng càng chẳng có lý do để không đòi hỏi về những tổn thất quân đội hắn gánh chịu. Cho đến tận gần cuối đời rồi, ta vẫn không hiểu người đàn ông đó sao vẫn ám ảnh cuộc đời ta đến vậy. Số phận chúng ta kế vị cùng một năm, kể từ đó là những cuộc chiến tranh liên miên tiếp diễn. Thời đại này là vậy, các Tuyển hầu tranh chấp khắp nơi, gánh nặng đè lên vai ta… Ta chỉ mong muốn giữ bình ổn quê hương, nhưng ngai vị của đế quốc khiến ta buộc phải làm những điều còn hơn những gì bản thân có thể gánh vác. Kiệt sức rồi, ta thực sự kiệt sức rồi._

…..

Lần đầu tiên chúng ta thực sự gặp mặt nhau là cuộc trao đổi bí mật về thỏa thuận ngầm giữa hai bên. Nàng ấy đang muốn dồn những tâm sức cuối cùng để bảo vệ vương quốc của mình và ta cũng vậy. Thế cân bằng hai bên xây dựng sẽ được đảm bảo từ đây.

Đôi mắt ta đã không rời khỏi vị nữ hoàng quyền uy đó. Những cảm xúc của thời thiếu niên sôi nổi bỗng thổi bùng trở lại. Nhớ đến những ngày tháng tương tư vị Đại công chúa sắc nước hương trời, thông minh mẫn tiệp. Trải qua bao nhiêu năm đối đầu, đây là lần đầu tiên hai đấng quân vương diện kiến nhau. Gương mặt tiều tụy của nàng không làm giảm đi những nét đẹp thiên phú, thời gian cũng không cướp đi vẻ mặn mà của vị nữ hoàng quyền uy, tuổi già không đánh bại trí tuệ thông thái và sự tinh tế, nhạy cảm. Giọng nói của nàng mềm mại tựa dòng sông mẹ uốn lượn bao bọc đế quốc.

….

 _Cuối cùng, sau bao năm tháng đấu đá chính trường, ta ngồi đây đối diện kẻ thù truyền kiếp. Ngay khi chạm mặt, ta cay đắng thấu hiểu tại sao mình lại thất bại. Gương mặt của vị quân vương kia không phải nét hiu hiu tự đắc, càng chẳng giống bất cứ tên Tuyển hầu bất tài vô tướng nào. Gương mặt già cỗi hằn in chai sạn của chiến tranh, vẻ trải đời lão luyện của một vị tướng, tác phong vương giả của một bậc triết gia. Tài năng của hắn ta chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ, chỉ là chứng kiến tận mắt mới thấy bản thân còn quá nhiều điều không đạt tới. Phải chăng, chỉ vì ta là nữ giới?_

 _Cuối buổi thương thảo bí mật đó, lại là một cuộc hẹn gặp bí mật khác. Hai đấng quân vương từng đối địch nhau hàng chục năm trên chiến trường, giữa hai chúng ta có chuyện gì để nói?_

 _Chúng ta đã dành thời gian cuối cùng đó để thảo luận về âm nhạc và thơ ca. Hắn thể hiện sự am tường của một bậc trí giả và nghệ sĩ. Những vần thơ vô thức cất lên ca ngợi vẻ đẹp khu vườn đang đứng, cho đến những cảnh vật của phương Nam xa xôi. Hình như đây không phải không khí hai đối thủ gặp nhau, ta dần bớt sự phòng bị và thả lỏng hơn trong buổi trà phiếm._

" _Trẫm chưa bao giờ coi nữ hoàng là kẻ thù". – Lời nói cuối cùng của hắn trước khi ta rời đi. Vậy sao, nhưng ta thực sự không bao giờ quên những nỗi nhục và mối thù hắn gây ra đã tổn hại đất nước ta như thế nào. Bàn tay đó tao nhã đưa ra đề nghị một cử chỉ nghi lễ quen thuộc. Ta sững người trước sự bình thản kia, rồi rụt rè đưa tay ra phía trước. Dường như bản tính dè dặt thời niên thiếu vẫn luôn đeo bám ta tới tận bây giờ. Nụ cười khẽ kéo nhẹ trên gương mặt gồ ghề cương nghị:_

– _Trẫm mong được nữ hoàng tha thứ cho sự vô phép này._

 _Bàn tay chai sạn bởi cầm kiếm và dây cương kéo nhẹ lớp bao tay bằng satin trắng mỏng. Đôi môi hắn chạm nhẹ lên mu bàn tay trân trọng và lịch thiệp, nhưng đủ lâu để ta cảm nhận thấy hơi thở của cánh mũi phả lên làn da nhăn nheo._

– _Có lẽ, số phận đã sắp xếp để trẫm và nữ hoàng trở thành những kẻ đối địch nhau hơn là người bạn đồng chí hướng._

 _Ta đã tự hỏi, nếu ta và hắn thực trở thành những đồng minh đáng tin cậy, liệu chính sự hiện nay sẽ đi về đâu. Câu trả lời chắc là không bao giờ. Với đôi mắt tinh tường đầy tham vọng đó, ta hiểu rằng lý tưởng của hắn chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ đồng thuận với ta. Ngay từ đầu, định mệnh đã sắp đặt để chúng ta ở hai chiến tuyến._

…

Đó là điều cuối cùng ta có thể làm để thể hiện sự tôn trọng nàng cũng như với những điều nàng đã làm. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên và là lần cuối cùng chúng ta gặp nhau. Buổi nói chuyện cùng nàng hôm đó, ta đã hiểu tại sao bây lâu ta luôn trách cứ Chúa trời khi tri kỷ của ta không có lấy một bóng hồng nhan. Người là hồng nhan tri kỷ của ta đã bị ngài giấu đi rồi đến khi xuất hiện là kỳ phùng địch thủ hai bờ chiến tuyến. Ít nhất, ta đã không hối hận vì đã gặp nàng. Những mộng tưởng thời thiếu niên đã không phản bội lại ta. Những châm chọc chế giễu nàng trước này dường như đến từ bản tính tự cao không khuất phục. Một lần nữa, trước quần thần, ta phải khẳng định những điều vị nữ hoàng đó làm mang lại lại vinh dự cho ngôi báu và giới tính của nàng ta. Trẫm đã gây chiến với nàng, nhưng Trẫm không bao giờ là kẻ thù của nàng.

Những lời đó, ta đã từng nói với nàng. Có lẽ nàng không tin, hoặc trong thâm tâm, nàng vẫn coi ta là kẻ thù trời không chung, đất không chia. Thế nhưng, trước sự ra đi của nàng, ta phải nhắc lại điều đó một lần nữa. Nhắc lại để nàng biết, nhắc lại để thiên hạ này cùng biết: Trẫm thực sự khâm phục tài năng của nàng.

….

 _Ta sắp không qua khỏi nữa rồi. Những gì có thể chuẩn bị cho hoàng nhi, ta đều đã dốc hết sức, kể cả việc thỏa thuận hòa ước để đảm bảo tên vua khát máu kia không làm tổn hại đến lợi ích của tân hoàng. Ta nhận ra rằng ta thực sự không muốn chết trước hắn chút nào. Ta còn muốn xem tấm thân già kia còn cố gắng cho thần dân hắn đến bao lâu nữa, nhưng xem ra không thể được rồi. Ngay cả đến cái chết, cũng là ta trước hắn. Định mệnh luôn áp đặt ta thua hắn rất nhiều phải không? Ta sợ cái chết không phải vì sự tối tăm nơi vương quốc tử thi, mà ta sợ sẽ không thể tiếp tục đối địch với hắn được nữa. Quan hệ giữa hai ta, quả nhiên chỉ là như vậy… hoặc hơn cả thế. Kỳ phùng địch thủ, tương trí tâm giao, ta nhận ra tri kỷ đời mình luôn tìm kiếm, hóa ra luôn là kẻ mà ta căm ghét nhất. Ta chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ tài năng của hắn. Ta chỉ luôn tự hỏi, những gì bản thân cố gắng đã thực sự đưa giang sơn này thịnh đạt hơn, đã khiến tên vua khốn kiếp kia nhìn nhận đúng đắn những gì ta có thể làm được? Hắn không coi ta là kẻ thù, phải chăng vì hắn chưa bao giờ coi ta xứng tâm với hắn? Ah, ta muốn biết câu trả lời, ta thực sự không muốn chết_ _[_ _2_ _]_ _._

…..

Tại cung điện vô ưu này, như cái tên ta đặt, ta mong muốn thoát khỏi những muộn phiền. Cuối cùng, ngày này cũng đã đến, ta vỗ về chú chó cưng của mình, sai quân hầu đắp chăn cho thân hình đang run lẩy bẩy đó rồi thanh thản nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ: "Ngày nhàn nhã nhất trong cuộc đời là ngày mà ta thoát khỏi mọi sự. Sau khi vượt qua dãy núi, ta sẽ thấy đời sung sướng hơn." Không còn toan tính mệt mỏi, không còn chiến tranh đổ máu, ta sẽ thực sự vô tư lự nhìn ngắm giang sơn của ta ngày càng phồn thịnh.

Nhìn về phía xa đó, ta tự hỏi: nàng có đang đứng nơi kia, mỉm cười nhìn cái chết đến từ từ với kẻ già yếu ớt này không? Kẻ đã từng uy hiếp ngai vị nàng hết lần này đến lần khác. Hoặc giả chăng nàng đang theo dõi hoàng nhi của mình xây dựng đế chế muôn vàn thành tựu? Dù sao nơi nàng đã đến cũng là nơi ta sắp đến. Vậy lúc đó, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục là kỳ phùng địch thủ hay sẽ là tri kỷ tương giao. Nếu thực sự những ngày nhàn nhã sẽ đến trong cuộc đời của ta, những tháng ngày đó, ta nguyện cùng kẻ luôn coi ta là kẻ địch cùng nhau đối ẩm, làm thơ và ngắm nhìn giang sơn chúng ta muôn đời thịnh trị.

 **End.**

1 Vào cuối cuộc chiến tranh Kế vị Áo, Bá tước Podewils được cử đến làm đại sứ của Phổ tại triều đình Áo bởi vua Frederick II của Phổ. Podewils viết chi tiết về ngoại hình của Maria Theresa và sinh hoạt hằng ngày của bà gửi về cho vua Phổ. (Mahan, Jabez Alexander (1932), _Maria Theresa of Austria_ , Crowell, p.230)

2 Vào những năm cuối đời, do di chứng của căn bệnh đậu mùa, Maria Theresa thường hay khó thở, mệt mỏi, ho, đau mình, sợ chết và mất ngủ, Về sau bà còn mắc bệnh phù nề. (Mahan, Jabez Alexander (1932), _Maria Theresa of Austria_ , Crowell, p.334)


End file.
